creationkeepertestfandomcom-20200216-history
New times - new inventions or something about engineering ideas and Arcanes of modern Fantasia
---- Tradycyjnie przyjęło się mówić, że Fantazja jest nielogiczna, że pełno w niej chaosu i że brak w niej logiki. Ci, którzy tak myślą, są głupcami i nieukami. Ci którzy twierdzą, że wiele w życiu wiedzą przechwalają się i chcą popisać się przed przyjaciółmi. Lecz prawda o Fantazji jest o wiele bardziej złożona niż by się mogło wydawać. Dzieło to uświadomi wielu, że technologia, siły nadprzyrodzone oraz wiele innych aspektów całego naszego życia jednak spaja się ze sobą i sprawia, że malownicza Fantazja jest taka piękna oraz zróżnicowana. Otóż najbardziej istotnym wynalazkiem był twór Starej Ery, dziedzictwo samych Pierwszych - bramy międzywymiarowe. Dzięki nim mogliśmy z jednego wymiaru przejść w międzywymiar i dostać się do drugiego. Wszechświaty te nie były już wielkimi światami, lecz zaczęły pełnić funkcje metropolii. Bramy działają na Cienioterię, rodzaj energii elektrycznej i ciemnej materii w jednym. Podczas tworzenia przejścia Fantazja wypluwa z siebie wiele z tej materii, jednak brama wchłania ją celem wrzucenia z powrotem, co stabilizuje portal. Zamknięcie szczeliny następuje w podobny sposób, tylko że zamiast tworzenia szczeliny następuje krótki błysk, który zamyka w sekundę przejście. Powstawanie portalu przebiega poprzez uderzanie ciemnoczerwonych piorunów w środek okręgu bramy, a następnie dochodzi do rozerwania, czytaj stworzenia. Aby go zamknąć energia ta musi zacząć uderzać w brzegi, a potem w środek, co ostatecznie zamyka szczelinę między wymiarem, a międzywymiarem. Późno wyszliśmy z tworzeniem tych rzeczy, początkowo w Nowej Erze wszystko pochodziło z poprzednich. Znajdując schematy budowy danej rzeczy, udało nam się zacząć robić własne typy takich wynalazków. Dzięki temu rozwinęła się komunikacja. Jednak prócz bram najważniejszym odkryciem niewątpliwie była zdolność latania, zwłaszcza w kosmosie i to z prędkością FTL. Początkowo nasze eskapady odbywały się tylko na lądzie i morzu, lecz gdy wynaleziono zdolność do latania na początku tej ery to była kwestia czasu, aż odkryjemy latanie w kosmosie. Choć tylko kapsuły kriogeniczne mogły zapewnić przetrwanie w locie kilkuletnim na inną planetę. Wynalezienie prędkości FTL znacznie zmieniło całą Fantazję. Oprócz wynalazków Pierwszych i Reinkarnatów ludność Fantazji sama zdołała rozwinąć technologię i Arkany na swój sposób. Oba czynniki są nieodłączne. Jednym z istotnych wynalazków była Osnowa, która pozwoliła kumulować emocje, myśli oraz dawniej dusze w postaci energii. Odnawialne źródło energii okazało się przełomem dla silników FTL oraz bram międzywymiarowych, jak również dla wszelakiej broni. Osnowa pozwoliła zastąpić radioaktywny uran, lecz nie całkowicie. W wielu przypadkach pomogła też i w medycynie. Choć ciemne siły wiedzą jak jej używać, my zdolaliśmy opatentować rozmaite blokady wobec nich. Dzisiaj Prawda, Wielki Układ oraz Unia stosują ją na masową skalę w elektrowniach, radarach, sonarach, samochodach czy pojazdach międzywymiarowych. Istotne okazały się też memy. Obrazki w stylu fotomontaży, które ośmieszały lub miały rozbawić okazały się surowcem. Przez wiele wieków rozmaite cywilizacje tworzyły całe ich chmary. Dopiero niedawno naukowcy zdali sobie sprawę z ich siły. Memy bowiem stały się obecnie nieodłączną częścią Netrolli, tworzą je i wykorzystują między innymi w produkcji satelit, radarów oraz jako paliwo do pojazdów. Technologia memowa stała się tak ważną gałęzią, że badania w jej dziedzinie utajniły zarówno Państwa Nexusa, jak i Przymierze Bermudiańskie. Władze obu Wielkich Graczy utrzymują, że informacja jest potęgą, a jeśli przejmą ją wrodzy szpiedzy, którzy często próbują żyć tak jak normalni obywatele. Obie frakcje jednak jawnie podają informacje odnośnie projektów cywilnych, jak na przykład energia elektryczna wytwarzana z przetworzenia memów czy tworzenia sztabek memostali, która jest bardzo cenna i ważna w architekturze, z uwagi na brak toksyczności i możliwość łatwego odkształcenia przy podgrzaniu do 250 stopni Celsjusza. Jednak memy są też doskonałym składnikiem do amunicji - stosuje się ją w roli składnika pocisków, które rozpadając się w ciele wroga mają zniszczyć jego psychikę i zabić, choć nie zawsze udaje się przy pierwszym strzale. Grupa naukowców Frakcji Przemysława Przemkowskiego zdołała jako pierwsza skonstruować w tajnej placówce zwanej Strefą 15 skonstruować pierwszą bombę memową, porównywalną siłą do bomby atomowej, jednak oparta na technologii memowej. Dlatego użycie jej jest ryzykowne i każdy kto ją posiada użyje tylko w ostateczności. Wszystkie te wynalazki były przełomowe dla Fantazji, ale i wprowadziły wiele zmian. Wśród nich było powstanie wielu zróżnicowanych idei. Na przykład Imperium Nutmineru z kombinatu korporatokratycznego stało się państwem magokratycznym. Rządzą tam tylko i wyłącznie rody szlacheckie, a każdy ze szlachty jest Arkanistą. Inaczej sprawa ma się w Rzeszy Sowieckiej, państwie Prawdy. Tam władza jest technokratyczna, liderami są niemalże szaleni z punktu widzenia wielu innych państw naukowcy. Arkaniści albo są owymi naukowcami, albo niewolnikami, którzy nie mają nic do powiedzenia. Arkany okazały się wsparciem dla technologii - rozmaite siły nadprzyrodzone okazały się niekiedy potrzebne do opatentowania lekkiego i niezwykle twardego zarazem materiału. Dzięki runom wiele rzeczy zyskuje dodatkowe właściwości, na przykład oręż do walki wręcz. Nie jesteśmy skazani do tworzenia wyłącznie mieczy świetlnych, łańcuchowych, szabli czy innych tego typu rzeczy. Możemy też zakląć jakoweś zaklęcie w dowolny oręż i możemy walczyć nim na przykład przy odpowiednim zaklęciu z nieumarłymi lub strzelaniu z jakiegoś karabinu w demony. To wtedy jest bardzo ciekawe. Siły te służą nie tylko w roli broni. Dzięki nim medycyna oraz transport również się rozwinęły inne aspekty też skorzystały na istnieniu Arkanów. To właśnie zaklęcia do teleportacji ułatwiły odkrycie takiej czynności, jednak na krótkie dystanse, bowiem pozwalały nam na teleportowanie się z jednego miejsca w drugie z prędkością światła. Wykorzystało to wojsko, ale później weszło to też w życie cywilne. Arkany okazały się błogosławieństwem, ale i przekleństwem dla nas - wielu z czarodziejów popadało w czarnoksięstwo, tracąc nad sobą kontrolę i stając się sługami upadłych, mrocznych sił, niejednokrotnie doprowadzając wiele z okolicznych osad lub nawet całych cywilizacji do upadku. Szczęśliwie dla nas sami czarodzieje starają się nie dopuszczać do takich sytuacji, żeby brak samokontroli pojawił się u swoich, niemniej zdarzają się też tacy, którzy są sankcjonowanymi, to jest mogą żyć normalnie i prowadzić własne życie, tak jak niesankcjonowani, niemniej posiadają mniej praw niż ich pobratymcy nie posiadający ich statusu. Największą tajemnicą, a zarazem i najbardziej rewolucyjną współcześnie rzeczą jest niewątpliwie Imaginacja. Nie można jej jednolicie przypisać ani do technologii ani do arkanistyki. Władają ją samodzielnie jedynie rasy Twórców, jak Ludzie Realni i pomimo wielu prób inni nie są w stanie jej okiełznać i tak mądrze wykorzystywać. Jednakże parę razy naukowcy z rozmaitych stron świata fikcyjnego prowadzili wspólne badania. Ich wyniki pozwalają nie tylko spekulować, ale też udowodniły że Imaginacja może być "narzędziem bogów" - może zostać użyta praktycznie we wszystkich dziedzinach, od inżynierii wojskowej, aż po architekturę skończywszy. Nauki wykazują skłonność do wykorzystania ów potęgi w celu błyskawicznego tworzenia praktycznie wszystkiego dzięki udowodnieniu logicznego sposobu działania danych rzeczy oraz rozwijania istniejących już rzeczy. Jeśli rezultaty badań nad nią przyjdą jeszcze za naszych czasów Fantazja stanie się krainą mlekiem i miodem płynącą, chyba że użyjemy tej siły do odbierania życia na masową skalę, jak to uczyniliśmy w przeszłości z uranem czy też memami. autorstwa Frederocko Mongenika, kapłana nauki i wykładowcy nauk ścisłych Akademii w Mo-Shan Category:War for Fantasia (supplementary reading)